Interdisciplinary Studies of Genealogy
by DramaticPirate
Summary: It's the Monday after Mother's Day, and one member of the group seems a little off. In typical fashion it started with a little and then turned into a lot of J/A. Takes place after season five (with Troy), but other than that it is nondescript.
1. Mail

"Yet again, due to the paintball game last week the mother's day dance has been indefinitely postponed," The dean's usual announcements echoed off the walls due to the fact that he was talking with the mic pressed to his lips. He only did this when he was 'in a tizzy' about something, and nothing gets him tizzy-er than missing a dance.

Jeff smirked, "Okay, I guess we can all breathe a sigh of relief."

"Not a good mother's day Jeff? If you need anyone to talk to I just took a class on Freud-"

"No, Britta. And matter of fact I had a pleasant mother's day. All my mom likes doing is cooking so it's all good."

"And contributing to your ego…"

"Someone had to raise this awesomeness."

"I got to meet my half-brother," Abed started, "He was fine, but I was disappointed in his lack of Tarantino knowledge."

"Abed, isn't he two?" Shirley was trying to be gentle.

"Your point?"

Troy started to groan, "Ah Mother's day, another holiday I have to refuse to recognize."

"You're not really missing out on much." Jeff was transitioning to his usual position on the table: Feet up, phone out. As he was talking to Troy he noticed Annie, "You have been particularly 'aww'-less today."

She looked as if she had just been woken up, "Hm?"

"Tired from a Jewish tradition? I hear they are very complicated. You know if you are Christian it's much more relaxed." Another one of Shirley's subtle suggestions for baptism.

Troy looked around at the rest of the group, "That's offensive, right?"

"Correct Troy," Jeff dryly answered, "Shirley, stop trying to convert us."

"You'll be regretting this when I can't get you all into heaven." She was using her low voice.

Jeff just rolled his eyes, "Something wrong kiddo?"

"No no, just tired."

Annie was never just tired. This was the woman who put together a wedding themed graduation ceremony in a day, all the while studying for her tests and for that fact acing them.

A bell rang out. If Greendale couldn't be like a real university it would sure as hell try to be a real high school. As high school goes, Abed would point out, that all interactions would be perfectly timed to the needs of the day, and thus for the lull in conversation they all started packing up their things. The only one left was Annie, even Jeff was going to teach his class.

"You aren't going to class?" Just because he was a teacher now, doesn't mean he is no longer above being tardy.

"I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Annie Edison skipping a class?"

When she didn't reply, Jeff started looking at the door. He didn't want to get into whatever he did to piss her off. Then again, the doe eyes.

Relucatantly, he sat back down, "What's wrong?"

"Long weekend, that's it."

"Annie, you're not one for the short clipped sentences. Believe me, you can tell me any family drama. That's one thing I'm actually qualified for."

Her fists started to tighten, and she could no longer make eye contact, "Let's not pretend you aren't the master of apathy. I know you don't want to hear, and that's fine with me." When he continued sitting there she just sighed, "I'm sorry, just don't worry, your students are waiting."

"They'll get the same experience whether or not I'm there." Jeff turned his chair towards her, "And, you shouldn't avoid the question. Was it just hard? I know you haven't seen your mom since-"

"Since I checked myself into rehab."

"She isn't worth the trouble. I spent way too much time and emotion wasting it on my dad."

For the first time in the entire conversation, Annie looked back at him, "Believe me I know, but that's not the issue." It took a moment for her to be able to regain eye contact, "I have been cut off for years and that's been fine. Better than fine, actually. For the first time in my life I had started to feel peaceful. My mother was a constant source of stress in my life and I was actually relieved to have her out of it. But this weekend, I got some mail forwarded from her… the papers are done. I'm officially disowned."

"It's just a paper…"

"It's finality. Come on Jeff, even you don't deal with that well, remember?"

Jeff shook his head, she didn't even know about the daydream, or nightmare, he had, "Okay, you got me there."

"All I'm saying is that I have always been fine with the fact that I wasn't going to be close with my mom. When she was gone I was so happy. I did not want her anymore," Annie's voice started to shake, "But it's clear now she doesn't want me either."

"Oh, hey there, um," Jeff was hitting himself in his mind. So. Damn. Awkward. So, in the least awkward way he could for the moment, he started for a hug. Luckily, just like the classwork, Annie did ninety percent of the work for him and closed the gap.

"How did you do it?" She mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"Your dad, how did you get over it?"

"I'll let you know when I do." Jeff squeezed her tighter to him as he leaned his head into her hair. He would later tell himself it was so she could cry without worrying about anyone passing by the study room.

Jeff Winger did not make it to his class that day.


	2. Fire

The rest of the week had progressed fairly normally. Or, at least as normal as Greendale could be. The group got wrapped up in some conspiracy involving pirates, a bouncy house, and a whole lot of brownies. It took up enough of their time to the point where Annie had virtually stopped thinking about her mother. In usual fashion the study group went to Annie and Abed's place to celebrate.

The smell of pizza was filling the air. Britta hopped her way over to Annie, making her almost fall over with the weight of the pizzas, "Can anyone give me a hand?"

"Me so hungy!"

"Are you gonna Britta your own catchphrase, Britta?" Jeff mocked.

Hickey groaned through his pizza, "What is Britta-ing?"

"Forgot that you were new this season. Britta-ing is messing up-" Abed was interrupted but the culprit herself.

"-In a small reasonable way!"

"What the hell do you mean this season?"

"You just have to roll with Abed. I tried working with him once. Let me tell you, it ended in disaster." Duncan was in his own corner which just happened to be where the beer was.

"Maybe because you exploited him? You guys know the state of the patient-doctor trust is in total chaos!"

"Come on Britta did you run out of issues to complain about?"

Annie was moving a box to her room when Jeff finally moved from his vantage point of the entertainment that was his friends. He could see her furrow her brow as she started to read the label. Slowly her eyes turned from determined to sunken in just a couple moments. She kicked around a couple things under her bed and quickly shoved the box underneath. She left the room as quickly as she entered and slammed the door as quietly as one could.

"Did they send you the wrong shipment of blood splatter books again?" Jeff really sucked at lightening the mood, "Um, can I do anything?"

She gave him a half-hearted smile, "Thanks, but I don't need anything."

"How about you can punch me?" That earned him a quick smile this time, "Was it her?"

Just like that it was gone, "Ya. It was the rest of my stuff that was left at her house." She had to start getting used to saying that. "Her house." Not: "my mom's" "my," just "her house."

Jeff's eyes wandered back to the party before he leaned over, "After everyone goes, how about we do a little book burning, except with stuff. Do you have roof access?"

* * *

><p>They brought up the largest tin can they could find, newspaper for kindling, oil, and many many matches.<p>

"Ready?"

Annie nodded. She pulled out a butterfly knife and quite forcefully jammed it into the cardboard box. Jeff took a step back. He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, "Is that from the dildopolis days?"

"Ha. ha." She ripped the rest of the box apart, "What should we burn first?"

"Probably whatever is most flammable, so we get a good fire burning for the harder stuff."

"Then lets do these certificates."

"Certificates of excellence? Ya that will burn qui-" He stopped when Annie pulled out a stack of paper that was as thick as the files Jeff used to work on when he was a lawyer, "Jesus."

"I'm flattered." She immediately through it into the can and set the first match. There was something very therapeutic going on. Her breathing got slower, and she started to exhale as if she was in a yoga class. It took a little bit for the fire to burn through all the paper, but the moment it started to dwindle, Annie started pulling out everything else: old clothes, trophies, CDs. Sometimes Annie would get impatient with the fire and pour more oil on it to make it go faster. Every time she did this Jeff would move the fire extinguisher closer to him.

He felt it was a little messed up to admit, but he really enjoyed doing this. Jeff was never the guy who came to move in day, who remembered sentimental days, and all that more, feelings-oriented, stuff. However he could do this: the anger, the offense.

"Only one more thing." Annie was on a roll.

"Perfect, we are about to run out of matches. We could've had to wait a full day to finish this angry bonfire."

"These will burn quick. Plus we will have the cardboard to help." Something started to turn dark in Annie. The last thing she lifted out of the box was pretty small. It was maybe a third as thick as the certificates from the beginning. This time though, Annie slowed down, she started going through them. It wasn't until Jeff got closer that he noticed they were pictures. Pictures of Annie standing on stage at the spelling bee, science far, city hall chambers, etc. etc.

"Before the divorce my dad liked taking pictures," she said dryly. Up close Jeff could see that in most of the pictures Annie was standing alone. In the few where her mom and dad were in it they would kind of be off to the side, he didn't even realize they were her parents until he looked long enough to see some physical similarities. Before he could blink again Annie threw them into the fire and started burning again. She must not have noticed but one fell out to the floor. Except this one wasn't a picture, but a tiny envelope.

Jeff made sure Annie couldn't see as he opened it up. At the bottom there was a pre-printed "Edison" stamp. The only thing in it was practically a scribble, except it was in exquisite handwriting:

_I was hoping that I could have added more to this. _

He quickly shoved the note into his pocket and rejoined Annie at the fire, "I think it's time to put it out." She gave a small nod in response.

* * *

><p>By the time they cleaned everything up and were back in the apartment it was two in the morning.<p>

"Well I better go," Jeff started making his way to the door.

"Thanks for tonight. I really needed it." Annie smiled, "Thanks for this week actually, and I know you aren't 'feely' but if you ever-"

"I know." he started to turn before a thought, "Hey, my mom is coming back this weekend, I could actually use a buffer if you're interested. She's been complaining that I don't spend enough time with her and I don't think I can take another day in such a short time period, I mean if you don't feel like it I get-"

"It's fine. I'd love to. Call me when she's around?" She was getting back to normal Annie.

"Yeah, um yeah, I'll see you."

"See you."

As he walked out to his car, his hand went to his pocket to get his keys, and then he remembered the note. There was one thing he had to do before he would call Annie.


	3. Visiting

It was the vibration of his phone that woke Jeff up. With half opened eyes he reached over to grab the stupid piece of technology that interrupted his dreams. By sheer muscle memory he unlocked the screen and got to his texts. An old acquaintance had sent him an address that was down in Denver. The message signed off with a simple "favor repaid."

It would be about four hours until Jeff's mother came over. With one hour each way to Denver he would have plenty of time... if nothing went wrong of course. He never had met Annie's mother, what if she called the cops on him? Wait, what was he thinking? This is Jeff Winger, he can talk his way out of anything. But then again why was he even going? It's not like he needed to defend Annie's honor, she has proved over the years she could very well do that herself. If Britta were here she would probably say something about using Annie's mom as a surrogate blah blah blah.

With all these thoughts going through his head Jeff didn't even realize he had already got himself out of the door, into his car, and on the highway. This was so stupid, what if it made everything worse? If Annie found out would she be grateful, or pissed? Still, Jeff only gripped the wheel tighter and forced himself to keep going forward.

* * *

><p>Jeff kept staring at the address on his phone as he walked through the suburbia that was the outskirts of Denver. The entire thing felt like it could be the backdrop for some teen dramedy. Finally he found it. The house was so Annie it hurt. It looked like it had been designed with perfect symmetry in mind. It was modest but with expensive tiling and roofing to make it all come together. He could've sworn he heard Annie say, "Money talks people!" Except instead of lecturing the study group about glitter, this time it was her childhood home.<p>

After he rang the doorbell he had the strong urge to leave. Leaving things along was practically his life's motto. Plus, it was one of those doors that was see-through around the head section so he had to awkwardly watch as someone came to the door.

The guy who opened it definitely wasn't Annie's mother. He was far too young and a man for that matter. Somehow his face looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes?" Jeff hadn't even realized he had just been standing their silent.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm looking for Ms. Edison?"

"I'll get her, but I just want to let you know we aren't looking to be converted today."

"Oh, I'm not-"

"Mom! There is a missionary at the door!"

Jeff rolled his eyes at the comment. No missionary would have this perfect combination of rugged handsomeness with hair that says "I just got out of bed but I still look good." But that is not the point.

The woman that rounded the corner was tall, curly-haired, and slender. Her lips looked like they were in a constant state of being pressed into a hard line. Though she wore a lot of jewelry, the earring were clearly clip-ons; the reason for this probably was something about piercings being "whorey." She felt like the kind of woman who has a banquet for breakfast.

However, when she opened her mouth her words sounded nothing but warm, "May I help you?"

"Hi, my name is... Mr. Williams. I work at Greendale Community College." Though he lied about his name, Jeff felt compelled to start this conversation formally. Everything about this environment made him feel uptight. Yet, he couldn't risk her calling the school after this to get him fired.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Oh?"

"Yes... If I could have a moment, I would like to talk with you."

"Sorry, we are not interested in enrolling."

"It's not about enrollment." If he spoke any faster he would have cut her off.

"Well then?"

Jeff decided to approach this the exact way he would five years ago: Forcefully and relentlessly, "Ms. Annie Edison."

This time it was not so easy to conceal the shock in her eyes, "Oh God, what has she done now?"

A smile started to creep on Jeff's face, "It's quite a list."

"Listen, I am not paying for whatever damage she caused. It is not my responsibility anymore."

"Oh no, you don't have to take responsibility for anything she has done for the past few years. That's why I am here, to congratulate you."

"Excuse me?"

"You really dodged a bullet." Jeff was on a roll now, "She's out of control. Self-sufficient, smart, strong, confident, not to mention she deceived six innocent strangers into being a strong emotional support for her AND she's a good friend to them too. I mean, never in my life have I seen someone who remains selfless and loving all the while being one of the hardest working people out there. Frankly, it's disgusting."

"You need to leave." She was shooting daggers at Jeff.

"Why? I'm just reassuring you that you don't have to take responsibility for any of that. You got what you want!"

"I don't appreciate some stranger coming into my home and insulting me with no information."

A voice echoed from the other room, "Who are you talking to?" Oh no. This time it wasn't the son, it was the daughter, it was Annie. When she came to the door, it only confirmed the fear, "Jeff? What are you doing here?"

"Annie?" He was lost. His whole build up was gone, "I- um."

"This man was just berating me about you. Can you believe that?"

Annie looked from her mother to Jeff, "Jeff, you need to go."

"What are you doing with her here? What about everything you told me?"

"I just needed to talk to her. Get some things sorted."

"Here is something you need to understand, Mr. Williams," she started to move closer to Annie, "Family affairs are just that, for the family. We work out compromises. I think perhaps I know a thing or two about my daughter."

Jeff gave Annie a look. She only stared back at him. It didn't make any sense, were they a family again?

"It's not like things are changing Jeff, don't worry. I just needed some closure."

"But-"

"It's okay. I'll still come around this afternoon, alright? We can talk then."

He started to turn but her mother had to say one last thing, "I think I may know her better than you think."

There was a scoff, but this time it wasn't from Jeff.

There was no sarcasm in Annie's voice, "You missed the past five years of my life. You said yourself you didn't want to know anything about my mess. I'm here to make you understand some things. I am not here because I miss you. You don't get a part of my life now, but you do get the Annie who worked tirelessly just to make her mother happy even though it was the very same mother who made her a shell of herself. You take responsibility for the breakdown, but you do not get _my _recovery. I don't care that you don't want to be a part of my life anymore, I actually think its better. I do have a question though. Why did you except my call this morning? You ignored every attempt I made to reach out to you when I was in rehab! Did you get bored? Did you need someone to kick around? Maybe everyone in your life is tired of your crap and you realized that you let go of me and I'm not looking to be taken back. You just had to prove you were right."

"Did you two plan this little tag team?" she tried to make a smirk, but it only got Jeff to laugh.

"No, but whatever, tell yourself whatever you want. Jeff's right. I made a mistake in coming here." Annie turned her attention to Jeff, "Can I get a ride back home?"

"Definitely."


	4. Hosting

**A/N: Getting this chapter out before I go on vacation. Hopefully I will have time to post another chapter but I will be much busier for the next 3 weeks. Thank you all for your support with this story.**

* * *

><p>The ride back was surprisingly pleasant, especially since what happened just before was quite the opposite. They were able to laugh and talk as if they didn't have a dramatic encounter just before. Annie did not however, give up the opportunity to make fun of Jeff trying to show up at her house trying to defender her honor. They decided to both go straight to Jeff's apartment since his mother would be arriving just an hour after they would get there themselves. Doreen would definitely take offense to Jeff not being at his <em>own<em> place to welcome his _own_ mother.

When they got to his place Jeff pulled out a big box from his living room closet. Inside was the very same decorative pillows and linens Annie had decorated Jeff's apartment with at their Christmas party.

"You still have all this?"

"I told you we could take it out for other holidays... even though I didn't suspect I would need it for my mom."

With the permission to get going, Annie immediately started her rapid set up. As much as people would tease her for being, "well-organized," as Annie would _re-phrase_ it, she got things done quickly. No doubt that if you needed someone to help clean up your apartment before a visit from a parent, Annie was your girl. It was just a shame that this skill set could only work on such a specific occasion.

Jeff simply took a step back as Annie was moving about the room. It did not seem like a good idea to get in her way. "Anyway, I used this stuff when my mom came over last week. I didn't want her to yell at me for having yet another apartment that was depressing."

"There are studies that show adding color to a home makes for happier inhabitants."

"Based on that you must be the happiest person on earth. I feel like I have to wear sunglasses when I walk into your room."

"And I feel like I should be wearing all black when I walk into yours."

"I like my space. It reflects my soul."

Annie rolled her eyes at the last comment. It was nice being able to banter with Jeff. She used to be able to do it all the time in their first years at Greendale. Now things would either eventually get awkward or someone would always have to make a comment about their relationship. It was frustrating because it felt like every interaction between them had to be analyzed by the rest of the group and sometimes even by randoms. Why couldn't they just have kept their little ambiguous relationship between them?

But then Annie would remember the emotional messes it would leave her in. Frankly, Jeff was hard to read, and it was hard to get him to talk to her honestly about whatever would go on between them. Most of the time she would just want to give up, slap on the label "friends" and be done with it. Then... the little moments would come and... it would be a grey mess again.

Annie snapped out of her reverie, "You should probably order up some food, I know what a crap cook you are."

"I made those little snack things!" Jeff huffed as he got out his phone.

"The fact that you call them 'snack things' is evidence enough."

* * *

><p>"That guy looked familiar..." Jeff closed the door on the strange bearded delivery boy.<p>

"They are all the same creepy to me," Annie turned around and did her signature gasp, "Jeff! You can't just have pizza delivery for your mom!"

"She came around to be wined and dined last time. Its discount visit time." The doorbell let off a ring, "It's time."

"You're lucky I decorated this place so nicely. She might be distracted enough to let you off the hook."

The door swung open to a smiling blonde woman holding a basket of muffins, "Jeffrey, did you get handsomer since mother's day?" She squeezed Jeff into an uncomfortable looking hug.

Jeff gave a toothless smile, "Hi mom."

"Jeffrey, are you going to introduce me?"

"Mom, this is my friend Annie Edison. Annie, this is my mom, Doreen."

Annie was very good with formalities so she immediately took the basket from Doreen's hands and set it on the counter before she shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Winger."

"Oh please honey I'm Doreen. Don't worry about my son calling you 'friend' he has abandonment issues." She tried poorly to whisper the last part.

"Awesome." It was nice to know that Jeff was just as sarcastic with his mom as he was with everyone else.

"Jeff it's okay, you have daddy issues," Annie giggled trying to imagine this happy Doreen trying to raise Jeff as she turned her attention back to the woman, "We are friends though, but Jeff still does have commitment issues."

"I can't say I'm not disappointed. I do want grandchildren."

"Please stop."

"Have a muffin, it will make you less grumpy."

It was a whole new level of entertainment watching Jeff and Doreen interact.

* * *

><p>They all juggled eating muffins and pizza for the afternoon. Doreen was grilling Annie about all the things Jeff refused to tell her about Greendale and his life. Jeff swore that they were up to the eighth time Doreen was asking Annie about any girlfriends and if she was "sure she isn't his girlfriend?" Annie would always gracefully laugh the topic away. Even she wouldn't bring up whatever past that they had... if they had a past. Although, being the eight time they were at this topic Jeff couldn't help but think that <em>if<em> Annie was his girlfriend that she would be handling the first meet-the-parents date very well. But that is only _if_ Annie was his girlfriend and she _isn't,_ so that doesnt matter.

"Who was this Slater?"

"Oh god." Jeff couldn't take it anymore, "Mom for the last time: no there is no chance you will be getting grandchildren anytime soon."

"I wasn't asking-"

"Yes you were."

"Jeff! Don't be mean to your own mom." Annie was using her scolding voice.

Jeff slumped into his shoulders, "Please, not you too."

"Jeffrey, you're so sensitive in talking about yourself." This warranted a full on laugh from Annie. "Would you mind then if I get to know your friend?"

He grabbed a muffin to stuff into his mouth, "Yeah, whatever."

"So, Annie, what are you studying at Greendale?"

"Well, I originally was there for hospital administration, but now I'm studying forensics. The former was technically more practical, but why waste my time with something I don't really love, you know?"

"So true. Never settle Annie, in career or relationships for that matter."

"Well, I probably have to work on that latter's department."

"Ooh do tell!" Oh no, Doreen was in her gossip mode.

Annie's face flushed, "I have quite the embarrassing past."

"Who doesn't?"

Jeff made his way into the kitchen to wash the dishes. He did not want to relive Annie's stories. He already had to experience them in technicolor.

"Well..." Annie started, "My high school boyfriend ended up being gay. A few years ago I dated this guy Vaughn, who was like this Bohemian musician." Jeff wanted to vomit. That was the nicest way of saying dirty hippie he had ever heard. "He left to Delaware to be a hackey-sac player. After that, nothing really."

"I don't believe that for a second. You are way to gorgeous. Not even a hook-up, one night stand?"

Jeff was walking out of the kitchen and then he considered turning back, "Please don't talk about one night stands with my mother."

Annie only laughed, "No. No one night stands. I just had crushes, god I feel like I'm in middle school."

"Crushes never end. Anyone who tells you otherwise is lying to themselves." He did not like how much Doreen and Annie were bonding. "Tell about the crushes."

Annie gave a quick glance to Jeff, one could hardly have seen it. She gave a polite smile, "Umm... I liked this guy um... Rich. Ya, he was the really nice doctor-"

"A doctor!" Doreen was fawning it made Jeff sick.

"He was a tool."

"Don't worry about Jeff, he has had this irrational hatred of him for years." The two women laughed.

"That's because he _is_ a tool." Jeff scoffed, "I talked to him all night once and I still think he is hiding something."

"You're just upset because he is a better person than you."

"No one is that good of a person. I guarantee it is an act to get into women's pants."

"I was the one that asked _him_ out!"

"All part of his game."

"You are absurd."

Doreen just sat back laughing, "Sounds like you two have stories!"

"No. I am shutting this down now."

"Fine, but I am not leaving until Annie tells me about the others."

"Others?" Annie was starting to turn red.

"Other crushes. It was plural."

Yup, she was red, "I think that was a mistake."

"No I remem-"

Jeff stood up, "It's getting kind of late."

Annie started to gather up her things, taking the cue, "Ya, I better get home. Abed, my roommate, usually needs help ironing." As she was leaving she hugged Doreen, "It was a great meeting you."

Before the hug ended Doreen whispered, "Give him time." Annie could only awkwardly nod in response as she quickly exited.

Jeff started to guide his mom out the door as well before she stopped him, "Honey..."

"Mom, I have papers to grade. I'm not making stuff up this time."

"Not that." Doreen moved out of the doorway making her intent clear, "You and Annie?"

"Friends." He really really wanted her to leave.

"I believe you, I do. But I don't believe that's what you want."

"How would you know?" He was starting to get really testy.

"Oh come on: googly eyes, the cute banter, jealousy, uncomfortable topics both of you try to avoid. This is classic stuff."

Jeff focused his eyes on the ground, "You sound like Abed."

"Another thing, she lives with another guy? Jeffrey, if you are going to date this girl she shouldn't be living alone with another man."

"We are FRIENDS." Jeff was physically moving his mother out the door this time.

Doreen shook her head at her son as she was being taken out the door, "Never settle Jeffrey!"

"Goodbye mom! It was nice seeing you!" He shut the door and locked it twice. Jeff put his head in his hands. Why couldn't he have just commuted to her place?


	5. Evolving

_**A/N: Sorry to not update in forever! Life got busy and you know the rest. Thank you for your support of this story! **_

Neither Jeff nor Annie had enough time to repress and act like they forgot the fact that it got (once again) awkward between them since they saw each other only twenty four hours later at another Trobed plus Annie potluck.

The food on the table was primarily cooked by Shirley since Abed threw away Britta's "unacceptable and unlikable" vegan dish. Troy made some mutated form of slutty brownies that involved macaroni, salami, and melted chocolate instead of the usual ingredients. When Jeff was berated for his lack of contribution he plead that "he gives the group a beautiful view" by being present. Annie made crustless and even finger sandwiches while Abed of course had his buttered noodles.

Throughout the dinner Annie sacrificed her usual excellent posture in order to get in the perfect position so that Troy's head would block Jeff's towering stature. In her head she was already scolding herself for getting back into the pattern she and Jeff had. Everything is fine then a moment of tension followed by a day or two of awkward interaction until both feel like enough time has passed to ignore the incident. Meanwhile, Jeff was telling himself to bring it up, he can talk his way out of anything he can make a couple jokes and then skip ignoring Annie. He hated ignoring her, he would miss her and overanalyze why he is missing her and then have to drink and argue against himself until he was settled. It was a ridiculous exercise for both.

At one point during the evening Jeff got so frustrated he thought about hitting his head on the fan again just to get a moment to talk to Annie alone.

"All right guys, we have some fun planned. It's two syllables..." Troy started, "Charades!"

"At least it's not Yahtzee..." Jeff rolled his eyes.

Abed turned abruptly "No more dye. It's an apartment rule."

"We even made a sign." Troy pointed to the huge poster covering most of Annie's door.

"That's a little dramatic."

"Precautions my friend."

Troy started counting around the room, "Three... three... Perfect! Let's do boys against girls!"

"That's sexist." Britta crossed her arms. There was a collective moan across the room.

"How about people who live hear against those who don't?"

"That's unfair because you guys could have practiced before hand."

Jeff paused for a moment with his mouth half open, "I was going to say who would do that but then I remembered Troy and Abed. The comment is valid."

Abed looked around the room and then as if an oven timer went off "How about Jeff and the girls he's made out with versus all us untouched?"

"Abed what the hell?" Jeff did not want to look at either of them in fear he was going to get punched in the face like last time this was brought up.

"There is no other natural groupings."

"You could have just picked randomly!"

Britta leaned in, "Am I the only one who is noticing this is all the white people against any person of color?"

Shirley went to her low voice, "I think that says more about Jeff."

"Okay can we not yell at me right now? Let's just play stupid charades."

It was at exactly 10:21 when Jeff pulled something in his thigh trying to imitate a ballerina. Abed would say it was because Jeff was the new older and Abed forgot that he could not keep up with the other's youthful vigor. Jeff would contest this statement. Annie, staying true to her nature, was the one to volunteer her assistance. Though Jeff would never admit he believed in some outside force controlling its fate, it seemed said nonexistent force made sure they talked.

He was laying on his back on her bed. Of course. The rest of the group was dispersing as Annie was pulling on Jeff's leg.

"You shouldn't have tried lifting your leg above your head." Annie tried not to laugh as she started moving Jeff's leg back into a normal position.

"Maybe I got a little caught up in the game."

"A little? I have never seen you sweat like that before."

"Your heating is weird."

"Sure." Annie should have said something better to keep the conversation going. If there was a lull it would get weird again and she just wanted to be friends with out all the bull dammit. Why couldn't they have that? Maybe if they got it all out they would be done and wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, or maybe that would make things worse? "Your mom was really nice yesterday." Why. Did. She. Bring. Up. His. Mom?

Jeff seemed surprised at the change of topic, "She's a good woman. Even though her calls are a little frequent." Another lull. Come on Jeff, own it. Or run away from it, like you always do. "Sorry if anything she said was weird, it happens." Huh, good for you.

"You bring a lot of girls to meet your mother?" Oh my god why was she sounding like a jealous girlfriend.

"No, she actually never met any of my friends or girlfriends." Oh my god why was he sounding so presumptuous.

"Oh."

"Ya."

"Listen-"

"Wait."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

This was a mess. Come on Jeff talk through it... "I care about you Annie-"

"Don't." It was short. Terse.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about this Jeff. I don't want to do it."

"All right, we don't have to." Jeff started to move from the bed, "Thanks for the leg." He started to ease back into his usual smirky attitude.

"Don't do that."

"Move?"

"No. Don't revert again. I'm sick of this." Annie was crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact.

Jeff lowered his voice, "What do you want?"

She looked up at him, "I want to just know what you want. Clearly. Once and for all. I don't want to have to dance around each other every time something slightly new happens between us."

He couldn't return her gaze, "Relationships are-"

"Complicated. You gave me the speech before. It's been a few years, how about we change things up?"

"Annie..."

"I'm not gonna melt for you again. I can't wait for you. It's useless and disappointing." Annie's voice started getting louder, "You know what your mom whispered in my ear yesterday? 'Give him time.' I have given you enough time Jeff. I'll be honest, I don't know what I want either. But I know two things: I know that I really like you. So much it is embarrassing. I mean, I pretended to be married to you for pete's sake! I also know I can not wait for a guy who is just keeping me as an option. I think if you- If _we_ really wanted to we could make it work but I can't wait for a coward anymore."

Jeff's head was sinking lower to the ground.

"I'm not asking you to be anything for me. I need closure and so do you. I _deserve_ it." Annie's shoulders were pushed back and head high. "If you aren't going to say anything, please leave."

There was a moment where Jeff was going to walk out and not even look back. Then he remembered: the lab, the machine, and the stupid head piece. Then, he finally looked Annie in the eye and saw her, really saw her. He saw her grow right in front of him and thought of the conversation they had during the Model UN competition. He was right then, they both needed to mature. She definitely had, but what about him?

Before Jeff knew what he was doing he was standing, walking towards Annie and gave her one of those "platonic shoulder holds."

"I need to tell you something."

Annie looked at him directly and expectantly. This was his final chance.

"Borchet's lab. Do you remember?"

"You took the head piece and the door opened."

"Do you know what I did?" For the first time in this long awkward conversation, Jeff didn't have to force the words, "I looked at you. I thought about you and us. I tried everyone else, but it only worked with you." Annie's big doe eyes widened. "I'm in love with you Annie Edison and frankly, I don't know what the hell to do about it."

"I don't know how to feel about this."

"It's okay. You're right. You've done enough waiting on me. My cards are on the table, I'm fine returning the favor." Then, without a word from either, Jeff left the apartment.

He turned the corner on his apartment floor and found Annie by his door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How did you get here before me?"

Annie just shrugged her shoulders. "Jeff. I have a question for you?"

He smirked, "Are you going to propose to me?"

"Come on, be serious." She was clearly stressed but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"All right I'm sorry. What's your question?"

Her eyes wandered the floor and wall for a moment, "It's more of a proposition." She was using a formal voice, Jeff almost laughed. The phrase "Annie: The Day-planner" came to mind.

"Okay..."

"Would you be interested in a romantic relationship with myself? The relationship would have to be exclusive of course and involve dates formal and nonformal."

Jeff mimicked her tone, "These terms seem agreeable. Should other parties close to ourselves be informed. What does the committee think?"

Annie let out her grin, "The committee thinks... for a certain period of time it should be private. Then, if all is well it may go public. Also, sneaking around is kind of sexy, don't you think?"

"Definitely." Jeff leaned in to kiss her, when they heard a gasp from an adjacent door.

Simultaneously, "Oh no."

"I think we are going to have to skip the private phase."

Annie sighed, "Whatever."

"Is Annie Edison throwing caution to the wind?" Jeff faked a gasp.

"I think it's time for trying something new." Finally, the gap closed between them, "By the way, you left before I got to say it. I love you too dumbass."

"Oh thank god, I didn't want to push it but it's nice to know."

Annie laughed, "You are a sensitive soul Jeff Winger."

"Don't say that. The dean might still be watching a listening."

"I guess we better go inside then?"

"It's kind of the only option at this point."

The minute the door to Jeff's apartment closed, the man in the adjacent apartment had his phone in his hands and was calling four numbers furiously.


	6. Living

_**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks to all that stuck with this story even with the huge hiatus**_

The sun beam cut right through the window to land directly on Jeff's face as if to alert him of an oncoming storm. He blinked his eyes slowly letting the memories of the previous night come back to him as a smirk grew on his face. The smirk turned into a sincere smile when he tried to lift his head up only to get covered in Annie's hair that was strewn across his neck and chest. He not so gently sat up causing a red eyed Annie to fling her hand out in a half hearted slap against Jeff's face.

"It's seven..." She was burying her face in the pillow, "I just want... to... sleep..."

"It's actually eleven."

Before Jeff could even blink Annie flung herself out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me? Why didn't my alarm go off?" She was frantically picking up all her clothes, "Did you hide my bra? Wait, what day is it?"

Jeff fell back onto the headboard laughing, "Why are you freaking out? It's Sunday we don't have to be anywhere."

"Abed and Troy are going to be waking up soon, how am I going to explain this to them? But seriously the bra thing..."

"Do you honestly think the Dean hasn't called them yet?"

"Okay fine, but they were asleep when I came over here. The transition will be easier if I am there."

"What's done is done. Let me make you breakfast."

"Jeff, you can't cook. Again, where did you put my bra?"

"I didn't hide it," Jeff smiled, "It's right in front of you... on the fan."

"How did it get up there?" Annie climbed on the bed to get it off, "The physics of this doesn't make-"

Jeff pulled her back down to the bed, "Let's do a lockdown. No study group." As if he summoned them itself, both his and Annie's phones started buzzing.

"I told you they were waking up!"

"Shirley probably forwarded a sermon about living in sin."

Annie unlocked her phone, "It's worse."

"What could be worse?"

She showed him her phone. It was one text in their group message: Study Room. Noon.

"We can board up the windows and door. I think we could survive for a few days, and by then someone else has got to have done something ridiculous and we will all be distracted by hijinks. At least we will avoid the dean a little longer..." Of course, banging on the front door.

"Jeff! Stop summoning people!"

"Hide, I'll get rid of him." Jeff was moving around slowly and quietly as if somehow his devoted neighbor would forget he lived here.

"He knows I'm here, he saw us last night."

"Stop logic-ing me!"

"You really want to go out there with me?"

"I didn't say that-"

Jeff took her by the hand and practically dragged her to the front door with fake enthusiasm, "You know what, let's do this together, how cute!" Annie's eyes practically rolled out of her head. The banging on the door got louder and louder. The dean's knocking was only stopped when Jeff cracked open the door.

"Jeffrey." He pushed open the door and sat himself on the couch, "How could you do this to me Jeffrey?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annie smacked Jeff on the chest. She jerked her head to sit down on the opposite couch of the dean. It looked more like an interrogation scene. The dean's legs were crossed tightly with his hands resting on his knees. He was imitating Annie's typical posture.

The dean scoffed, "It's just that... you have given me a lot of paper work to do now. You are a teacher now Jeffrey, and Annie re-enrolled. You remember the permission slips." Jeff groaned at the memory. "This is why I needed to talk to you right away, so when I heard you wake up I came right over."

"How could you hear that, the bedroom is the furthest from the shared wall." Annie quipped.

"He eavesdrop with a glass cup."

"As I was saying before Annie rudely interrupted me," The dean brushed off the comment, "A student-teacher relationship is always lawsuit bait."

"Is it really the same thing? Annie and I graduated the same year. And technically, we never said we were dating. You have no evidence to prove that there even is a relationship."

"Please, with your genuinely messy hair instead of the fake bed head you usually have and the noise from last night-"

"Dean! _That's_ inappropriate behavior!"

"I could have filed a complaint if I wanted!"

Annie wanted to curl up in a ball and bury herself under the floorboards. Jeff would say that he felt the same and would never admit he was a little proud of the fact. Seeing Annie's bright red face Jeff felt a little guilty - not completely - but a little. He held her hand openly now, "I don't really care about the paperwork Dean. And if you want to file a complaint or bury us with paperwork that is fine, but I could do the same with you hacking into my emails and listening through the walls with intent."

"There's still black mold under the stairs!" Annie added, "The Save Greendale Committee got a lot done but who created half of those problems that needed to be fixed by the committee?"

"I see..." The dean stood, and with all his usually flourish spun around to Jeff, "Oh Jeffrey, I just want you to be happy, but can't you see my emotional scars. How long must we wait Jeffrey?"

When the dean left Jeff burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"You gotta admit it was a little uncanny."

"Keep laughing but we still have to meet with the group in half an hour." Jeff's face fell flat. Damn the dean. He might just leak something to the press...

They both were outside the entrance to the study room crouching behind the computers. "Okay, I'll go in first because I am always on time. You wait ten minutes so they are not suspicious of us coming together or you randomly being on time for once."

"Annie, I think they know."

"But just in case!"

Jeff sighed, "Fine, but I hate hiding hear, I feel like I'm five."

"Be five for ten more minutes. I gotta go."

"See you in there."

Annie walked into the study room with confidence. She wasn't going to let anything show on her face until she was certain of what they knew. Her steps started to slow as she saw that the rest of the group was already there. Early. No one was ever early. Britta's arms were crossed, Shirley was holding her prayer beads, Abed looked... like Abed, and Troy seemed a bit confused trying to figure out how stern he should look.

All their heads turned to look at her, "Hey guys." Silence. "So what's-"

"We are waiting until Jeff shows up too." Abed raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" It was the last time Annie pretended to be oblivious that day. Abed just shook his head at Annie.

Just like clockwork, ten minutes later Jeff walked in trying to look disinterested but clearly assessing the room in his head, "Ugh so what is this about."

Again Abed stopped the pretense, "We aren't going to waste time playing stupid Jeff." Jeff's neck visibly started sinking. "We were all informed last night by the dean that you and Annie had sex last night."

Relief came over Troy's face, "Finally someone said something. I forgot why we were here for a second."

"Troy, we are being serious! Jeff is trying to corrupt everyone in this group to gain his premarital sex habits!" Shirley was shaking her the necklace.

Britta rolled her eyes, "That's not the problem Shirley." She turned her attention back to Jeff and Annie, "So, is it true?"

Jeff exhaled, "Are there really any truths?"

"Yup, they did it."

"I can't believe he called you guys." Annie's now had her face down on the table.

"He was liveblogging it," Abed continued, "Or should I say livecalling? Either way he was describing it as it was happening."

Annie was now banging her head against the table.

"What the hell?" Jeff pulled out his phone, "I'm gonna call the cops!"

"Don't try to make the dean the scapegoat!" Troy lowered his voice, "You guys are the ones who did the do. Also, I have to go to the bathroom. But we are serious, don't let this lessen that."

"Troy and Britta dated and no one was mad about that!"

"That's true. But Troy and Britta didn't have half as much drama as you and Annie have had. Who knows where this could go?"

"You can't control our lives Abed."

"We aren't trying to control you guys. But we need to figure out what you guys are doing and make sure it is okay." Britta interjected.

"And by 'okay' we mean that a certain someone is not taking advantage of a certain younger someone."

"Jeff is not taking advantage of me."

"Is? So this wasn't a one time thing?" Britta couldn't even pretend like she was surprised.

Jeff and Annie looked at each other. They didn't want to tell the group everything that was said. But they had to figure out how to explain to the group so they would leave them be.

Before they could say anything, Shirley cut in again, "Annie, you shouldn't let an older man just use you."

"We're not hooking up Shirley!" Annie glanced at Jeff, "I love him."

Then Troy came back to the room humming Daybreak, "I missed something didn't I?"

"Jeff look what you've done to Annie! You don't realize what you have promised!"

Jeff tried kept his voice even, "Guys, I know what you may think. I have been telling myself that for a while now, but something... happened, well was realized... a few months ago when we got Greendale back from Subway and things changed after that. I'm not using her and she isn't using me. Okay?"

"Are you in love with her?" Now Britta was surprised. Jeff nodded. He was panicking, but he had to remember why he had to go through with this now. So he looked back at Annie.

"If this means season six is going to be focused on relationships I'm out." Always could count of Abed being Abed to lighten the mood.

Annie was finally able to laugh, "We wanted to keep it private, but that was obviously a mistake in expectations."

"I can't say I approve of the premarital relations, but as long as this isn't some fling. It's okay." Shirley smiled.

Abed went into his Batman voice, "But we'll be watching..."

"Jeff."

Jeff eased up for the first time during the interaction, "That's fine as long as you mean figuratively." That warranted another chest slap from Annie. He could get used to this.

There was a couple seconds of silence before all six of them said simultaneously, "Lunch?"

As they walked out it seemed to go back to normal. Jeff hung back a moment with Annie, "Did we survive or what?"

"We're good, but I have a feeling we aren't in the clear forever."

"Here's to many more interrogations."


End file.
